Not So Ordinary Days of Natsume Hyuuga
by kyousu-chii
Summary: Let's witness how the ordinary days of Natsume Hyuuga turned brighter and brighter when he encounters the cute, loud-mouthed somewhat dense, Mikan Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.  
Please Enjoy!~ **

**Not so ordinary days of Natsume Hyuuga**

I am Natsume Hyuuga, Age 17, studying at the oh-so prestigious Gakuen Alice, I was considered the living Adonis of this age by many, mostly composed of my fangirls which is almost all of the population of the girls here.

I am naturally a genius. I ace all my subjects even though I don't attend it. That's why the teachers just ignore if I don't attend class. It was a good thing because I don't want attention especially by teachers.

I was known to be an emotionless jerk, cold hearted bastard and other. Well, whatever. I don't really care. They don't know that I don't want this kind of life…

My parents died when I was a kid along with my sister. Ruka's parents took care of me since then. Ruka has been my bestbud since toddler years and I have been grateful for what they have done for me. Ruka's parents decided we should study at gakuen alice. Since then we have been stuck in this hell hole because Gakuen alice is a boarding school.

My life in this school has been the same. Fangirls chasing me, Ditching class. It's like I was programmed to do these things. But I didn't know that these will change when I met **her**.

It started on the first day of classes. I was quietly walking on the corridors. Usually I'm with Ruka but something came up so he had gone first. I wasn't paying much attention to the turn when I bumped into something.

"Gomen… I was running because I need to get to the principal's office immediately..and.." So it wasn't something it was **someone**.

"Tch. Watch where you're going polkadots…" cutting her little speech.

"Polka?...Waa?..How did you? Hentai!" Tch. How annoying. What a loud mouthed baka.

"It wasn't my fault you showed it to me…baka" I smirked.

"Pervert! Waaaaa! I'm going to be scolded by the principal now! Good bye Pervert!" then she ran off. Tch. Who the hell wears pig tails at this age?. Whatever. I then proceeded to the classroom.

Inside the classroom, I walked to my seat which was at the back. The only persons occupying the back seat were me and Ruka. It was like my territory like the Sakura Tree.

"Ohayo Natsume" Ruka said while petting his rabbit Usagi. I answered with my usual Hn. I took a sit then opened my manga began reading it since homeroom wasn't starting for about a couple of minutes.

"It's unusual for you to attend homeroom eh Natsume" Ruka said curiously.

"Hn. I don't feel like going to the sakura tree this morning." I said.

"I see.." Ruka said.

After a few minutes the door burst opened and revealed a gay wearing a frilly dress.

"Ohayo My lovely students! Oh! Natsume-kun Nice of you to join the class today!~" Naru-gay said happily.

"Tch. Shut up Naru." I said while giving him a death glare.

"So harsh Natsume-kun…Oh well Today you are going to have a new classmate!"

"Is it a girl? Is it a boy? What is his/her alice?" Tch. Everyone's getting worked up about the new student. Maybe it's another annoying fan girl or a wimpy guy or something. Maybe it's the girl I bumped into earlier. Well whatever it's not like I care.

"Let's just call her in! Come in Mikan-chan!~" Brunette hair whose tied in childish pigtails.. Hn. So the new student is really polkadots.

"Ohayo minna-san! I'm Mikan Sakura! Please treat me nicely!~" Polka said with a warm smile.

"What's your alice?" somebody asked the new student.

"My alice is nullification."

"What's that?"

"It's an alice that cancels out another alice"

"What's your star rank?"

"Her star rank is 3-star! Oh and by the way Mikan-chan you'll be sitting next to Natsume!" Naru said.

"Sensei who's Natsume?" Mikan asked while tilting her head to the side.

"That would be me polka-dots." I said while smirking.

"Kyaaa! You Pervert! It's you again." Polka-dots blushed and looked at little shocked.

"Damn Polkadots don't be so loud in the morning. You're making my ears bled." I said while holding my ears.

"Okay enough with that Mikan-chan please go to your sit now. And by the way you guys are having free period because I have a meeting Ja!" Narumi said and directly walked out of the room. After Naru got out the class got noisy and Mikan proceeded to her seat but before that she noticed a certain violet haired female.

"Hotaru is that you? It really is you Hotaru! I missed you!" Polka said while running towards Imai in a hugging position.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Baka don't hug me, you might get me infected with you baka germs." Imai said monotonously while hiding her baka-gun.

"Mou Hotaru you haven't change at all. You're still hitting me with that gun even though you are my best friend.." Polka said while rubbing her head.

The class was stunned at this. The great blackmailer Imai is friends with the new student. Even I was a little bit shocked that polka new Imai.

"Whatever Baka just go to your seat now or I'll shoot you again." Imai said while pointing her baka gun at Mikan.

"Waa meanie Hotaru!" Polka said while walking towards her seat which was beside me. Polka then took her seat and stared at Imai.

The class got noisy again after the little scene of Imai and Polka. Then out of nowhere Naru's head pop out of the door and said:

"Oh and by the way Mikan-chan, I forgot to mention that your partner is Natsume-kun!"

"Narumi-sensei! Don't scare us like that!" My classmates shouted except for me and Imai. As expected of the 2nd emotionless student in this school.

"Gomen, Gomen well Ja ne!" Naru hurriedly said.

Polka then turned my way and said:

"Nice to know my partner is the pervert!" Polka said sarcastically.

"Like I want to be your partner polkadots." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Stop calling me that you hentai! I have a name and it's MIKAN, M-I-K-A-N!" Polka shouted at me.

"More like polkadots or loud-mouthed idiot. And stop shouting you're making my ears bleed polka." I said while glaring at her.

She just hmped at me and muttered a pervert then lay down her head on the table.

_Schools never going to be the same again with polka studying here._

**Author's Note:**

Here is the first chapter of Not so ordinary days of Natsume Hyuuga.  
I don't know if it's good or not xD but I'll upload the 2nd chapter when I have time.

Flames are accepted. Comments are good.

This is also My First Fanfiction

Kyousu-chii


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of NSOD of Natsume Hyuuga!  
Enjoy!~ **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Gakuen Alice.  
**

After mine and polka's quarrel, I resumed to reading my awesome manga which is entitled code:breaker. It has an interesting plot actually. It's about an organization or group of people killing of evil men with their supernatural powers. I'm like one of the group cause he got the power of fire. The only difference is his fire is blue while mine is red like my eyes. While I was pondering about the similarities of me and the character in the manga… I heard polka talking to the twins.

"Hello Mikan-san!" The twins which were composed of Anna and Nonoko said at the same time.

"I am Anna Umenomiya!" The girl with the pink hair said with a smile.

"and I am Nonoko Osagarawa!" The girl with the wavy blue hair said.

"Hello Anna-san and Nonoko-san." Polka said.

"Please don't call us with san mikan-san we will feel old" The twins said jokingly.

"Okay then anna-chan and nonoko-chan you can call me mikan-chan as well." Polka said enthusiastically.

Then they talk about girly stuffs while I continue reading my manga and then…

"Hey Natsume, can I ask you a question?" Polka said with a smile. It seems that the twins have left her.

"Your already asking baka" I replied coldly.

"Meanie Natsume!" Polka said with a pout. Polka then resumed to lying her head down still cursing me or mumbling about me being a meanie. I inwardly smirked.

After our mini conversation the door burst open and came Jin-jin. Jin-jin is a sadistic old bastard who wears glasses and likes to bully idiotic students with his electrifying stick. Well for me, even though I skip his classes most of the time he can't shock me cause I'm a genius. Perks of being a genius. Aside from that jin-jin always carry a toad on his shoulders. I mean who gets a toad as his pet? Only idiotic persons like jin-jin do that.

Everyone is afraid of jin-jin except for me and Imai because one wrong move you'll be shocked. I scoffed, Like he can shock me.

He then looked at the class menacingly and coldly said:

"I am Jinno-sensei and I will be your math teacher. Is Mikan Sakura present?"

Everyone then look at Polka who I think didn't heard what jin-jin said still has her head down. Jin-jin then got the gist of who is the new student is and glared hard at polka-dots. If looks can kill I bet polka is sleeping for eternity now.

"I repeat is Mikan Sakura present?" Jin-Jin said louder this time. After the last syllable of what jin-jin said polka here got up and rubbed her eyes.

"Hai, sensei" Polka said sleepily. Man, this girl does sure sleep fast, one moment she's loud and the next thing you know she sleeps like a log.

"You got a nerve to sleep at my class Sakura. I don't care if you're a new student or this is our first meeting, answer this question now." Jin-jin then wrote an equation on the board with surprisingly very hard strokes of the chalk on the board.

I think everybody thinks that polka is going to be dead judging by the look on their faces. Well, the equation given by jin-jin is way off or topic for today. He wrote a systems of linear equation problem which is our topic next year not this year. Heck, I think even Imai would have difficulty answering that but not me. Fortunately, I learned that topic years ago.

Polka stared at the board then approach jin-jin got the chalk answered it smoothly like she was just taking a candy from a baby and got back to her seat. I guess polka-dots isn't that much of an idiot huh.

I looked at jin-jin and smirked. Jin-jin and his frog had their jaws dropped. Probably too much shocked that polka knew the answer. Even my classmates were shocked. Jin-jin recovered after a couple of minutes and then said.

"I'll let you pass this time Miss Sakura but next I'll give you detention." Jin-jin said rather harshly probably embarrassed cause polka answered his question right. Jin-jin then proceeded with his lesson.

After sometime, the bell rang signaling that it's lunch time.

"That's all for today, Class Dismissed." Jin-jin then walked out of the door. The class became noisy again.

"Man…that was so boring I wish I can skip jin-jin's class everyday" Koko said.

"Yea and with a creepy being like jinno-sensei who wouldn't want to skip?" Mochu agreeing to what koko said.

"Mikan-chan how did you know the answer to the question? It was hard and we bet it's not even part of our lesson this year!" The twins shouted.

"My mother taught me how to do it." Polka said while smiling.

"So that's hooow…"

"Yes"

"Anyhow, Mikan-chan would you like to join us for lunch?" The twins said smiling at polka.

"Sure why not? Oh can Hotaru join too?" Polka answered with a warm smile.

"Of Course!" The twins shouted while nodding their heads vigorously.

"Hotaru, let's eat lunch with them." Polka said.

"Okay." Imai said monotonously.

"Can we join too?" Koko, Kitsu and Mochu said.

"Sure! The more the merrier as they say" The twins said smiling.

The group then exited the classroom and head for the cafeteria.

After all my classmates exited and me and Ruka are the only ones left,

"Natsume, I need to go to the barn today. I promise the keeper to help with animals today. Gomen" Ruka said apologetically.

"Hn." Ruka then left me alone in the classroom.

After Ruka left, I felt a presence lurking at the trees. Sure enough when I looked there I saw Bastard Persona sitting at the tree. Probably another mission. I looked again at the trees finding that he was gone. Tch. Might as well go to the sakura tree to sleep. I then proceeded to the sakura tree to get my well deserve nap before I go to the mission.

**Author's Note:**

**Code:breaker is not mine it is rightfully owned by Kamijyo, Akimine.  
This ends the second chapter of the story. Hope you liked it. **

**Thanks to:**

** .Reading01 for that awesome review you made. I accept critics nicely. They make a writer good depending on how they take it.**

**Sunshine and SMiles thanks for reviewing also. I'm glad you enjoyed it somehow. I don't think my story is that good lol.**

**Anyways~ reviews, comments or flames is accepted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter of NSOD of Natsume Hyuuga!  
Please Enjoy!~ :3**

**Disclaimer: I stiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill do not own Gakuen Alice.  
**  
I was about to take a nap when Gaytard Persona appeared before me. Tch. This confirms my thought of having a mission. Darn. Gaytard.

"What do you want?" I said oh-so coldly added with my death glare.

"My, my kuro-neko don't forget I'm your mentor." Persona said as he smirked.

"Tch. Like I care." I retorted.

"You have a mission. Same time, Same place." Persona said while walking away from the sakura tree.

Damn. Gaytard giving me another freaking mission. I mean why not do it in his own? All he does is call me and tell me I have mission and use his alice on freaking leaves. Such a gaytard. Since I can't break our deal about not hurting my good ole chum Ruka when I do missions, might as well continue my act of sleeping before he came into the picture.

I stayed on the trunk of the sakura tree. I put my manga on my face cause the sun rays are irritating me. I felt sleep coming and I let sleep take over my being then.

_You killed them….Nooo.. I didn't it was an accident…. Accident? There are no accidents in life boy… you killed them with your hands, burned them alive…you wanted them dead!..._

_Noooo…NOOO… That's not true!...Nii-chan why did you let me die? You said you would protect me? You killed me… No..Aoi..I didn't…Natsume..I…didn't raise you to be like this…_

_Mother?... You killed us, Natsume! With your own hands. You killed your family. Like they were just matches. You watch them lit before your very eyes…_

_Noooooo.. It's not true. I didn't want to kill you! I didn't want to burn my family…_

_I ran and ran away from the burning village..away from the voices that keep haunting me…I didn't do it… it was an accident...Noooooooooooo! Nooooo…!_

"-Natsume-kun! Natsume-kun!" I woke up feeling the sun rays hit my face, feeling sweaty all over and I felt that somebody is jerking my body rather harshly. I slowly open my eyes and saw worried olive eyes looking at me.

"Natsume-kun! I was so worried! You were screaming and yelling incoherent words you know?" Polka said worriedly.

I was still dazed about the nightmare I had. Polka start mumbling again.

"Are you having a nightmare?" Polka added.

"It's none of your business polka-dots and would you stop blabbering it's making my ears bleed." I said irritatingly. Well, I was secretly thankful polka woke me up from my nightmare but god her voice is annoyingly loud it could be heard all over the campus.

"Meanie Natsume-kun! Demo are you really okay?" Polka-dots asked with concern written in her voice.

"Tch. I'm Fine okay? But with you here it won't be." I said coldly with a glare.

"Sorry for disturbing your sleep Natsume-kun but when I was walking around the school I saw you, you were squirming and yelling so loud so I thought you were having a nightmare." Polka said quietly while looking at the ground.

My eyes softened a bit for her concern. This is the first time I encountered someone so true. Except for Ruka though.

"Thank you, Mikan for worrying." I said as quietly as I can. While hiding my blush under my hair.

"Did you say something Natsume-kun?" Polka said with a smile.

"Nothing a Baka like you could understand." I said back to my cold self again. Damn. I let my guard down there. Tch. You're losing your touch Natsume. It won't happen again.

"Meanie!" Polka said with a pout. "By the way did you have lunch natsume-kun?" Polka asked.

I ignored her question and just pretended to sleep again with my manga on my face.

"Mou! Natsume-kun answer me!" Polka shouted. Still I ignored her.

"Fine. Don't answer me. Hmph." Polka said while mumbling incoherent words.

After a while the surroundings turned quiet, I peeked to see what was polka-dots doing. She was looking at the clouds with utmost interest without caring about her surroundings. She looked like an angel fallen from the sky. An angel wanting to go back to heaven again.

Damn. I let my guard down again there. What the hell is happening to you huh Natsume?. Better tell the baka to get out of my sight. Before things get complicated.

"Oi. Baka" I said coldly.

"Nani Natsume-kun?" Polka said with a smile.

"Get out of here, you're disturbing my peace." I said harshly.

"What? How can I disturb your 'peace' when I was just looking at the clouds?" Polka said irritatingly.

"You in the presence of my Sakura true is already a disturbance, Scram." I said coldly with matching death glare. Suddenly the bell rang signaling that the lunch ended.

"Natsume-kun no Baka!" Polka said while running to the classroom.

Hn. That's how the way it should be. An angel like you shouldn't be tainted by a killer like me, Mikan. I don't deserve to be near your presence. I will just taint your white wings with blood.

As I was pondering with my thoughts, I heard footsteps approaching. I looked up and see Ruka staring at me.

"What?" I said monotonously.

"You okay?" Ruka asked worriedly.

"I'm perfectly fine Ruka." I replied.

"You're sweating." Ruka pointed-out.

"Cause it's hot out here Ruka. Stop making simple things complicated." I said irritatingly.

"Whatever you say Natsume." Ruka said dropping the subject.

"Hn."

"What do you think about Sakura, Natsume?" Ruka asked curiously.

"Why'd you ask?" I said.

"Cause I think you're interested in her?" Ruka stated.

"Pray tell how do you think I am interested in her?" I said monotonously.

"You stare at her, heck you even talk to her Natsume. Don't think I didn't saw how you stare at her earlier." Ruka said while looking at me sharply.

"I talk to her big deal." I shrugged. But deep inside I was thinking he was here when me and polka-dots were talking? Damn Ruka turning like Imai.

"Yes it is a big deal. The Natsume Hyuuga doesn't talk to girls. For the record the longest speech you have said to girls are Hn. Tch. Scram. Get out of my sight." Ruka stated knowingly.

"Whatever, Ruka." I said. Damn Ruka knowing me all to well. He is turning a sadist like Imai. Imai must have been rubbing on Ruka. Tch.

Ruka just smiled smugly. Damn. I just pretended to sleep again while hiding my face on my manga.

**End of Chapter 3.**

**Constructive Criticism is allowed. Comments and Reviews are welcomed too :)  
Sorry if it's lame or anything. Amateur just writing what comes up to my mind.  
- Kyousu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Well guys this is not a chapter :3 I was thinking about your reviews guys.. and I was inspired to do a great story so that's why I will try to revise or spice up the plot like what my critic told me. Don't worry I was not discourage to write this story. That's why I think I will not upload for a while until I think I have a better or somewhat acceptable plot for you guys to enjoy!**

**Hope you understand this kyousu-chii! :3**


End file.
